Unexpected
by Despedida
Summary: so this a continuation of one of my arcs from my other story Love and Other Things. John, Six, and Sam are looking for the rest of the Garde when they run into unexpected people along there way. rated T to be safe. John/Six and like a paragraph of Six/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

I held on to John's hand tightly as we walked down the cold streets of Cleveland looking for signs of the Garde.

"Are you sure that one of the Garde is here?" I asked John.

"Yes. I saw a dot here on the globe. That means one of us has to be here." He said. I sighed.

"John, what if they moved on?" I asked him.

"If, after three days, we don't find any signs we can go over to Europe and search there for them like you wanted. You want something warm to drink?" he said to me.

"What?" I replied looking at him skeptically. He shook his head towards a small coffee shop.

"Oh, um… no I'm good." I told him. He shrugged and we kept walking. We walked for a few more blocks before I stopped and sat down on an icy bench. John sat down beside me.

"It's hopeless John. We're never going to find one of us here. The city is too big." I say.

"We might…"

"We have no chance of finding them here. Everyone can blend in in big cities. That's why Henri and Katarina kept us in small towns. It's impossible for us to go unnoticed but…" I started

"It's impossible for them to go unnoticed as well." John finished.

"I think we should go back to the car. Sam probably needs us." I said. John nodded and stood up. As he did a jogger who was coming our way crashed into him causing them to go flying on the ground. John got up and offered the jogger his hand. She ignored and stood up.

"Watch it." She said and started jogging away. John looked at me and gave me one of his million dollar smiles and said "That was a pleasant lady." I sniggered and stood up.

"Good job cowboy." I said to him. We started back towards the truck. On the way back we saw a tall man I a long black trench coat.

* * *

When we got back to Sam's truck he wasn't there.

"Why do boys always run off at the most inconvenient times?" I asked myself.

"Because it annoys the girls and we find that fun." John replied jokingly. I walked around to the driver's side of the truck and saw a note taped to the side of the door. I pulled it off and read it. It said

_John I'm going to a small store on 2__nd__ street to get food. Bernie Kosar is with me. I should be back in an hour. The time is 5:00_

I showed it to John and he looked down at his watch.

"It's 5:10. We should still be able to catch him." John said. I nodded and we both started to run towards 2nd street. We ran at a slightly faster than normal human speed and we had been running for about three minutes when I saw Sam.

"Sam!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me in shock.

"Hey. I left a note for you and…"

"We need to go. There are Mogs here." I said. John nodded to prove my point.

"Let's go then." He said. We turned around and walked as fast as we could back to the truck. With Sam and BK we took ten minutes to get there instead of two or three.

When we reached the truck all of us jumped in and Sam started it. We drove out of the city as fast as we could. Only when we were safely out of Ohio did any of us say a thing.

"That was close." John said.

"Too close. Now we head to Europe." I said.

"Europe? Wait…why?" Sam asked.

"Six thinks that there is a Garde in Europe so we have to go there." John said.

"Well, not right away but soon." I interject.

"We should rest for a few days and then start to search again." John said. I nodded slightly in agreement. I pointed out that there was a motel coming soon so Sam took the next exit and pulled up to a small motel.

"I'll get the room." I said.

"I'll come with you." John said but I shook my head.

"_I_ am not a wanted terrorist. You, however, are and Sam is supposed to be your fugitive, so I think I'll go." I said with a knowing look towards John. He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, I guess I'll stay. I made all of us some fake ID's though. Sam, your new name is Greg Christensen. Six you're Kate Christensen. The two of you are siblings and I am Peter Arrington. I'll be your cousin." He said and handed us passports, licenses and ID cards.

"Or you could be my sister's boyfriend." Sam said with a snigger. I ignored him and went inside.

"One room for the night please." I told the lady at the desk and handed her a wad of cash. She gave me a key and started to read a magazine. I walked back outside, grabbed my bags and led Sam and John to our room.

We entered and looked around. There was one bed and a small bathroom.

"Sa-Greg you and Peter will get to sleep on the floor." I said. Sam groaned in protest.

"Why do you get the bed?" he asked. I smiled.

"Because I'm a girl and girls always get the bed." I told him.

"Doesn't Pete get to share a bed with you?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"We are not dating!" John and I yelled at the same time.

"All I good time my friends." He said and then walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell does he mean by all in good time?" John asked.

"I mean that one day you and Six are going to get together." Sam yelled from the bathroom. John and I stood there in silence. Sure, I liked John a lot as a friend but having Sam say that one day we would get together made me realize that I liked John as more than a friend. But he had Sarah. I would only ever be his friend.

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence that had settled in the room.

"I'll get it." I said. I opened that door and said "What do you want?!" rather harshly.

"I want to talk to you Kate." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up into the emerald green eyes of my ex-boyfriend, Bradley Gordon.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. if you read my other story you probably already read it. I will try to update every two weeks but I can't promise any thing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected pt. 2**

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

"Bradley?" I asked my voice full of disbelief.

"Hey. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Kate? Who is this?" John asked.

"This is Bradley, my ex-boyfriend." I said. I looked at him guiltily. John looked furious. I should have told him about Bradley. I mean, he told me all about his past and I told him how I got captured by the Mogs and how I escaped them and that was it.

"Can I have a word? _Privately_?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for Bradley to stay outside. John closed the door. Sam was still in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Why did it never come up that you had a boyfriend?" John asked.

"It wasn't important." I said.

"Not important? Not important? I think it is important now that he is standing outside our motel room! And how the hell does he know your name!" John yelled.

"Fine I'll tell you what happened. It was about three years ago, two years after I escaped the Mog base I had moved to a small town in Tennessee. I was fifteen and my name there was Kate Pendleton. Bradley was an outcast like me and over time I guess I developed feelings for him and we started going out. It was the first time I had ever felt like I belonged. But then Bradley started to change. He became too different and he broke up with me. I felt devastated and I grew carless. I was almost caught by the Mogs again. So I left one night. I vanished as if I had never been there. I never ever thought that I would see him again." I told John. He looked at me with sympathy and pulled me into a comforting hug. Then he whispered: "Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" I laughed and pulled away.

"Thanks but I think I could take him by myself" I said. John smiled and then he opened the door.

"Come in." he said kindly but there was no mistaking the edge in his voice.

"Kate…" he started but I cut him off with a raised hand

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"I was driving to Ohio to visit family and my car broke down. So I called the mechanics and the nearest they can be here is tomorrow so I walked down to the motel and I saw you walk in so I followed you to your room. I wanted to say that I want to give it another shot between you and me. Last time around I was a jerk."

"No kidding" John muttered. Bradley shot him a look.

"I think that we should give it another shot. I promise that I will be better this time. Will you please give me another try? The past three years you've been on my mind and I need another chance. Please?" Bradley asked. I looked at him, shocked. I thought about how great I felt with Bradley but there was John as well. Bradley was great but he would never stick around, John would. And I really liked John.

"Bradley, you're a great guy but I can't trust you. Not after what you did." I told him. A look of rage passed over his face. He stepped towards me until we were so close we could have kissed and he whispered menacingly in my ear "We aren't done yet." John pushed him away from me.

"Back off or I kick your ass into next week." John said.

"_Right,_ like you could even throw me?" Bradley asked with a laugh.

"You would be surprised." John said. Bradley turned around and walked out the door laughing at the thought that John could throw him.

"Well he's a major pain in the ass." John said. Just then Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Who is? You aren't talking about me are you?" he asked. John and I laughed.

"No, we aren't. But you are a pain" John said. Sam looked at me.

"You are." I said seriously. Then I looked at John and we both started laughing.

"So who's the pain in the ass you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"Bradley." John said. Sam looked at him.

"Six's ex." John said.

"Six had a boyfriend? That's impossible." Sam said. I shook my head.

"His name was Bradley and he just visited us. He's also an ass." I said.

Sam looked shocked. I guess no one thought I could have a boyfriend.

"Wow! You had a boyfriend. Well John I guess you're just second best." He said. We all laughed.

"Let's go to bed now." I said and threw John and Sam two extra blankets that I had found. Then I climbed into bed and closed my eyes

(Line break)

When I woke up the entire place smelled like waffles. I got out of bed and looked around me. John was sitting at the table with a giant, and I mean giant, stack of waffles. I looked at the floor and Sam was still sleeping.

"Where did you get the waffles?" I asked him.

"It's part of the complimentary breakfast." He said.

"Did you wipe out the waffle supply?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Do you want me to take them back?" he asked. I answered him by taking five of them and wolfing them down. He laughed and we kept eating waffle after waffle. When there were eight left I stopped and looked at John.

"Should we save some for Sam?" I whispered. He shook his head and grabbed four and tossed me the last four. We finished them just before Sam woke up. When he did he took a deep breath.

"Did you have waffles?" he asked us. John and I shook our heads. Sam gave us a look.

"Then why does it smell like waffles?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's air freshener." John said.

"Really!" Sam said with a look of awe on his face, "That's wicked. Can I have some?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was that stupid. I looked at John trying to keep a straight face. That worked for about three seconds before the two of us were on the floor laughing so hard our faces were red.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"The fact that…you could…be so…stupid and…that you…believed…there was…such a thing…as waffle…smelling…air freshener." John said while trying to catch his breath but the moment that he finished we were laughing again.

"So you did have waffles?" Sam asked. I sat up and nodded while taking deep breaths.

"Could you have saved some for me?" Sam asked us.

"We could have, but we decided not to." John said with a smile.

"_Thanks._ I guess I'll just go down to the kitchen and get some more waffles." Sam said. I laughed.

"Good luck with that. John took all of them." I said. Sam grumbled and sat down at the table.

"Okay it's time to leave." I said. We went outside and I checked us out. Then we climbed into the car. Sam kept complaining the entire way so I pulled over at a McDonald's and got him some breakfast. We drove until we reached the Kentucky airport.

"I'll get the tickets." I said. John looked at me.

"How will you get them? We have no credit card and paying for three tickets in cash is really suspicious." John said. I sighed.

"You have to make everything so impossible." I said and he just shrugged.

"You could always be like Moses and use your awesome powers to split the ocean and we could just walk to Europe." John suggested. I groaned and started to walk by him. I bumped into him and I turned around to say sorry and I found myself kissing him. Before it got too serious I pulled away from John.

"S-Kate…" John started.

"I can't. I just can't." I said and ran away from him pretending not to see the hurt in his eyes.

**A/N: Did any of you catch the Mortal Instruments reference I threw in there. I'll give you a hint. It's close to the end. If you haven't read them you should. so I am going to set up a poll so you can decide what's next in the story. it's about what six should do next. **

**A)should she give Bradley another chance, **

**B)apologize to John and explain why even though it might ruin there relationship or**

**C) ignore whatever happened between her and John **


	3. Chapter 3

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

**A/N: so after thinking for a while I decided to do B. **

I ran through the airport until I saw an empty bench. I sat down on it and buried my head in my hands. I was in shock. First, I kissed John, which I always wanted to do, and then I realized that I might possibly still have feelings for Bradley. It was insane mostly because last time around Bradley was a jerk to me.

I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Sam.

"Hey Sam. I look like a mess don't I?" I asked. He smiled.

"Nah, but John told me what happened." He said.

"He hates me right now doesn't he?" I asked Sam.

"He's not your biggest fan right now. So yeah he kind of hates you." Sam said.

"Great. I really screwed this up didn't I?" I asked Sam.

"Not tremendously." Sam said. We smiled at each other. Then I saw John approaching. I avoided looking at him.

"Hey Sam!" he yelled across the hall completely ignoring me. He walked up to us and then he looked at me.

"Oh, um hey." He said

"John…" I started.

"I just remembered that I have a…thing. I should go." John said quickly and walked away. I stood up and followed him.

"John!" I yelled. He turned around.

"What?!" he asked me icily.

"I owe you an explanation." I said.

"About what? Oh you mean the part where we kissed and then you ran away. Yeah I think you do." He said.

"I can't because I still have feelings for Bradley." I said.

"What! He is a pig. And you have feelings for him? I don't get you Six. Sarah was easy to get. She told me everything but you, you tell me nothing. I have tried putting up with it, just waiting for you to trust me enough but I'm tired of dealing with waiting for you." He said and stormed out of the airport. I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe that he said those things. I stood there until Sam dragged me away

* * *

**John**

I walked out of the airport and stood next the road trying to hail a cab. Finally one stopped. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Can you take me to…?" I started. The cab driver chuckled.

"First time in Kansas kid?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Do you know any place good to hang out?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." He said and started up the cab. He drove for about half an hour before we reached a small street with small shops and cobblestone sidewalks. I handed the cab drive a wad of cash and got out. I looked around the street. It had the Paradise feel to it. I thought of Sarah and wished that she were here. I walked around for about an hour and a half before I walked into a small coffee shop and bought a latte. I had just walked out of the store when I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was Sarah. I answered hastily.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Hey John. How are you?" she asked. I smiled.

"I've been better." I said.

"You don't look to bad." She said. I became confused it was like I was hearing Sarah on the phone and behind me. And how could she say I looked fine? Finally realization dawned on me and I turned around. I saw her standing there smiling. I ran towards her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Do you want to let me breath John?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I'm here checking out the college. It's a few minutes' drive from here." She said. I smiled.

"Well I am really glad to see you." I said and leaned down and kissed her. I heard someone breathe in sharply and broke the kiss off to turn around. I saw Six walking away and I could hear her sobbing quietly.

"Is she all right?" Sarah asked me.

"It's complicated." I said and started to walk after her. Sarah pulled me back.

"You're great but there are some things that should be left to girls and this is probably one of those things." She said.

* * *

**Six**

I quickly walked away from John and Sarah with tears running down my face not wanting to be seen but I heard someone running after me. I turned around expecting to see but instead I saw Sarah.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I snort.

"Do I look fine?" I asked icily. Sarah backed away a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"What's wrong is that my ex is following me around and the guy I'm in love with hates me!" I snarled at her.

"Your ex? I never would have you pinned as a girl who would date," she said and when she saw my look she hastily added, "You know because you are so fiercely independent." I didn't reply.

"And, um…not to push but who are you in love with?" she asked. I snorted. Were all humans so…daft?

"I think you are a smart girl. Figure it out." I said. Sarah realized who I was talking about and hugged me in a friendly way.

"He likes you too." She whispered in my ear.

"No he doesn't. He hates me." I said. Sarah gave me a look.

"He does because I look at him the same way he looks at you. And it breaks my heart to admit it. I think he hasn't decided who he likes better but do you want ice cream?" She asked. I laughed at the cliché but nodded. We walked down the street to an ice cream parlour and Sarah ordered both of us two kid size scoops of vanilla ice cream. We ate them in silence. When we finished I threw the cups away in the trash and we walked outside.

John was sitting on a bench arm wrestling with Sam. He looked up and smiled at Sarah.

"Hey." He said and wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey. Oh! I should introduce you to my cousin. He is the sweetest guy ever. His name is Bradley um…Gordon."

**A/N: Sorry about all of the P.O.V switches but I think we all needed to know what John was thinking. How did you like my ending? Bradley is not gone! MWAHAHAHA! –Despedida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

**A****/****N****: ****so****this****might****be****the****last****update for a while. I just got a review that said this story made no sense and sucks and I'm not sure that I can write any more right now. I'll update in maybe a few months or what not but after hearing someone say this story sucked I lost my excitement in writing it for now. I won't abandon it yet.**

"Sarah, I'm not sure that that's a good idea." John said. Sarah cocked her head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"Why?" She asked. John opened his mouth to say something but closed and looked at me.

"It's because of me." I said.

"How?" Sarah asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Has Bradley ever had a girlfriend?" I asked. Sarah nodded.

"Kate. He really liked her. He went on and on about her for hours. He was heartbroken when they broke up even though it was his fault." Sarah said.

"Um, I was Kate. And then he found me in a small motel in Kansas and he wanted to get back together but I said no and then he kind of lost it and semi-threatened me." I said very quickly. Sarah looked shocked.

"Oh my god. Bradley is so nice. He wouldn't hurt a fly. I-yeah you probably shouldn't see him again." She said. I sighed in relief.

"Well let's go somewhere. Standing out here is pretty awkward." Sam said. I smiled and then as quick as lightning I put him in a head lock. He struggled feebly but he gave up soon. I let him go.

"I thought chicks were supposed to be nice and not put people in head locks." Sam said. I laughed.

"That's a stereotype." I said.

"Six, with you most stereotypes are thrown out of the window." John said. It was the first time he had talked to me since the whole fall out between us which was like three hours ago.

"I agree with that." Sam said. I glared at him and he shut up.

"Hey let's go see a movie." Sarah suggested. We all just shrugged our shoulders in agreement. Sarah went to the booth to buy the tickets.

"John, we should talk." I said. He looked at me. I could see the pain and hat in his eyes.

"We," he said pointing to me and then him, "have nothing to talk about." He said.

"John, look…" I started to say he glared at me his eyes now full of anger.

"No Six, you look, I have been trying to get your attention for a long time and you've kind of run out of chances. I don't care about what you have to say! And you don't care about me from what I can tell. But you care about Bradley so why don't you go and kiss him. I'm sure he would be thrilled but I give up trying to tell you anything because you are impossible!" He said and turned around and ran off towards the plains. I backed up against the wall and slid down slowly till my head was buried in my knees and I was crying.

Sam tried to comfort me but it didn't work to well. Sarah got back and Sam told her a quick recap and she went after John.

"Six, please stand up." Sam begged me.

"Sam I'm not in the mood." I said. Then I stood up, wiped the tears off my face and ran after John. I caught up to Sarah easily. She had stopped and stood stock still. I followed her gaze and saw John standing on a cliff edge. I ran up to him.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" He asked me.

"John… I love you."

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I explained at the top. I had already started writing it so I wrapped it up quickly. Thanks for all of the support and I know have your story be called sucky isn't the worst but it is the worst I ever had. please don't hate me :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story but it would be so cool if I did. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes)**

**A/N: so thanks to all of my supportive readers and friends who have heard about this, not to mention one very long motivational speech I decided to ignore that review. I mean after all it is just on review and I have lots of other ones reminding me of how great my story is. So thanks for all the support. :)**

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe that I had just said 'I love you' to John. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked in a puzzled voice. I breathed out nervously and my hands were shaking.

"I-I Iloveyou." I said so fast that my words all kind of sounded like one.

"I couldn't understand you." John said with a smirk on his face. I gritted my teeth and looked him in the eye.

"I-love-you." I said accenting every word icily while wishing up I could just curl up and die. John smiled. As in an actual smile. And he stepped towards me and cupped my face in his hands and leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I could have stood there kissing John forever but he pulled away after, well I don't know how long. I was breathing raggedly though so I assumed a while.

"I have one question. Why did you suddenly just out of the blue tell me that you loved me?" John asked.

"Well you were standing on the edge of a cliff and I assumed that well, you know…," I said giving him a knowing look, "So I figured I might as well tell you." John laughed.

"Well I'm glad to know that you care that much about me, but I wasn't gonna, you know, jump." He said with a smile. Then he kissed me again. It was just a short little butterfly of a kiss. Sarah, unceremoniously, cleared her throat. John looked at her guiltily.

"Sarah…" He started but she held her hand up.

"It's okay. I knew it would happen eventually. I'm not blind you know." She said.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He said. Sarah smiled and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's all right. We can still be friends right." Sarah said. It just happened to be the moment that Sam found us.

"Sorry bro, friend-zoned. Must suck." He said. I punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for being such an idiot. You just came, you don't even know what happened." I said. John shot me a look that said _let's keep it that way_. I sighed. Sam was going to figure out that we were dating sooner or later.

"Jo…" I started to say when the ground exploded. I was flung back twenty feet, maybe more. I jumped up to my feet and whipped out the dagger I kept hidden in my back pocket. I saw the Mogs approaching us. There were about twenty or so. I saw Sam laying a few feet away. I ran over to him and picked him up.

"Sam get Sarah out of here. John and I will fight the Mogs. Where is he?" I said. Sam pointed to a shape laying on the ground motionlessly and then ran over to Sarah. He grabbed her hand and sprinted away. I ran towards John. He had been flung back about thirty or forty feet away from the blast. He must have been standing the closest. I shook him and tried to wake him up. I was panicking. The Mogs were getting close.

"John wake up!" I yelled. John slowly opened his eyes. He saw the Mogs and his eyes widened. He stood up as fast as he could and looked around for a weapon. I handed him the dagger. He took and faced the Mogs. The lead one laughed when he saw us. He then signalled for the Mogs to attack us. They rushed at us but I sent a bolt of lightning at them. The one in the front got fried to a crisp and the other Mogs dived to the side. John rushed towards the leader but a Mog stepped in front of him. John thrust the dagger into his chest. The Mog exploded into ash. Three Mogs started heading towards me I fried all of them with lightning. John was being over powered by the Mogs and I started towards him but then another explosion flung me across the cliff. I hit me head on a rock and started to blackout. Just before I passed out I felt some start to drag me away from battled. I struggled feebly but I had no strength left. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the sound of John crying out.

(Line break)

When I woke up is was in the back of a car. I sat up slowly and groaned loudly. My head felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it.

"Don't move. You might have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard." Sam said.

"I _might_ have a concussion. Of course I have one." I said. I looked at the passenger seat hoping to find John alive and well. Instead I saw Sarah. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Where is John?" I asked. Sam looked down and Sarah suddenly took a great interest in her shoes.

"Where-Is-John?" I asked. Same took a deep breath.

"Six, listen. I took Sarah back to a safe place and went back to help you. By the time I got back John was surrounded and you were on the verge of unconsciousness. I wanted to save you both…" He started and I felt my heart sinking, "But I could only save one of you and I couldn't really help John so I dragged you away. When I got back John was gone and all that was left was this." He said and handed me my dagger. I sat there in shock.

"No, John can't be gone. This is all a dream. He'll be there when I wake up. He will be. He isn't gone." I said.

"He is." Sam said.

"No he isn't!" I yelled, my voice breaking before I started crying. Sarah climbed into the back and hugged me sympathetically. She knew what I was going through. After all she was still in love with John.

"We will find him Six." Sarah told me, "We just need to figure out a general area to search." I took a deep breath. I knew where the Mogs were keeping John. It was the same place they brought me and Katarina all those years ago.

"I know where to find him." I said weakly.

* * *

**John**

I woke with a pounding headache in a pitch black room. I tried to remember what happened. I remembered kissing Six, apologizing to Sarah, a bomb going off, Mogs and then I was surrounded and I had blacked out. I figured that I must have been captured. I wondered how Six was doing. I hoped that she and Sam would know where to find me. I didn't even know where I was but I knew I had to get out soon. Even if Six hadn't found me in Paradise I would still be dead. I wish I could turn invisible like Six. Then I would have had a chance to escape. I laid down and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

I was woken the next morning by a pair of rough hand grabbing my shirt and lifting me up.

"Time to ask you a few things." A raspy voice said and threw me out of my cell. I stumbled but managed to keep my feet. I held my hand up to my eyes while they adjusted to the light. The Mog led me down hallway after hallway before he shoved me into a room. There was a chair in the middle of the room so I proceeded to sit down in it. A few second later a different Mog came in.

"Tell me Loric," he spat out the word Loric like it was poison, "Where are the rest of you?" he asked. I just sat there looking down at the floor.

"Answer me!" he yelled at me. I spat at his feet. Then the Mog just lost it and punched me in the mouth. I felt my lip split. I took my sleeve and wiped the blood that had dribbled down my chin.

"And if I don't?" I asked. The Mog smiled cruelly.

"Well then you time here just got a lot more painful." He said.

**A/N: cliffie! I want to once again say thanks to all of the supporting reviews. It made me feel loads better. I think my decision was rash and I apologize for that. So here is the next chapter. It's a lot sooner than I said but man did I have a lot of ideas! I really hope you liked this. It is longer than the last chapter. Thanks a bunch- Despedida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story **but it would be so cool if I did**. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes) **

**A/N: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. My laptop crashed and I couldn't use anybody else's and then when I got it fixed I broke my laptop and I had to get a new one. That took a while and I finally got this one started up. Please don't hate me. I swear technology hates me.**

Sarah turned her head around so fast I was surprised it didn't snap off.

"Where?" she asked.

"In West Virginia, the Mogs have a base there." I said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked curiously.

"I've been there. When I was thirteen the Mogs kidnapped me and Katarina in Texas and held us there. That's where I developed my invisibility legacy and where they killed Katarina. If we don't find John soon he's going to die. I don't know why they kept him alive this long. It makes no sense." I said, my voice shaking.

"It makes sense actually." Sam said and I shot him a questioning look.

"Well, each time they kill one of you they have to start from scratch, but if they keep John alive they can question him for the location of the others." Sam said.

"We should go find John." Sarah interjected and Sam slammed down on the gas pedal. We sped towards West Virginia as I laid down in the back with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

(Line Break)

**John**

When I woke up I was back in my cell. I sat up and groaned. I had a huge headache and I was sore all over. I stood up slowly and staggered over to my bed. I had just sat down when the electronic lock whirred open and a pair of hands roughly lift me up and throw me out of the room. I landed on the ground roughly and the Mog kicked me in the side.

"Good morning sunshine." The Mog said with a sardonic tone oozing over his lips and a malevolent smile on his face. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me through the halls. He pushed me through a door. I looked around and noticed it wasn't the same room as before. The Mog strapped me down to a chair despite my struggling and then left me there. A few minutes later another Mog came in pushing a table filled with assorted weapons and syringes. Over the course of the day the Mogs kept torturing me for information. After the first hour or so I slipped out of reality and kept having these twisted images of Henri being killed. After who knows how long I felt myself being thrown into my cell. That became normal over the next two weeks and each day I returned with my mind more muddled. I was starting to lose my memories of Six. All I remembered was her face and even that was slipping away slowly. I had no name to put to it and I felt like I was still in love with Sarah. I had given up hope on Sarah ever finding me or of me getting out of this forsaken place.

I sat in my cell leaning against the wall of my cell one day shining my Lumen around the cell when a flash of bright light arced across my hand. I stood staring at my hand wondering if I had just developed a new Legacy. Then another flash of bright light shot out of my hand arching across the floor. The room smelled like ozone and then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, I could control lightning, or electricity. I walked towards the door and rested my hand against the lock. I knew I couldn't control my Legacy yet but I thought I would try escaping a try. I focused on the lock and willed it to open. I waited for a while but nothing happened. I stood there, dejected and sat down on the floor. Then my temper flared and I sent a huge bolt of lightning at the door and blasted it apart. The Mog standing guard was freaking out and I sent a lightning bolt at him. He dodged out of the way and managed to pull the alarm. I incinerated him short after but Mogs were already pouring in. I sent giant bolts of lightning at them frying them to crisps. The remaining Mogs rushed out of the way as I sprinted past them. I ran down the endless maze of hallways until I crashed head on into Sétrakus Ra. I tried to back away but he grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I tried to pry his hands off of me but his grip was like steel. I could see black spots dancing across my vision.

I heard footsteps rushing across the hall and I heard shoes squeak to a stop.

"John!" I heard someone yell. I would recognized that voice anywhere. Sarah. My vision was turning red so I lifted my hand up to Sétrakus Ra's face and shined my Lumen in his face. Shining it as bright as I could. He dropped me to the ground and roared in pain. I laid on the ground coughing like mad as the red in my vision slowly faded away. When I looked up I saw the blast from a Mog cannon flying towards me. I rolled out of the way and it blasted apart the cells behind me. I tried to roll away from the flying debris but on giant piece of concrete landed on my right leg. I saw Sétrakus Ra aiming his canon at me and fired. I felt the pain rack through my body and that was all I remembered before I blacked out.

(Line Break)

I woke up in the back of Sam's truck stretched out as much as I could across the back seat with my head in someone's lap. There was also a boy squished in what little room there was between the seats. He looked up at me and noticed that I was awake.

"Thank goodness you're awake. Sit up and give me some room." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with fake shock.

"You don't know who I am?! I am none other than the one and only number Nine." He said.

"Are you always so irritating?" I asked.

"Yes he is." Sam answered from the driver's seat.

"Great. Of course we get stuck with the irritating number." I complained jokingly.

"Well I'm glad you're awake. Six has been worried sick about you. It's a good thing she's sleeping." Sam said. I sat there confused. I had no idea who Six was.

"Who's Six?" I asked. Whatever Sam was expecting to hear, it certainly wasn't that. He was so in shock that he nearly drove the car off of a cliff.

"Dude, you're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"No. Who is Six? And why would she be worried sick about me." I asked.

"Six is your girlfriend." He told me.

"WHAT! No Sarah is my girlfriend. I've never met anyone named Six." I said.

"Sarah, I think you'd better wake up Six." Sam said solemnly. Sarah leaned back and tried to shake a girl with raven hair awake. She groaned and slapped away Sarah's hand.

"Six, John's awake." Sarah said and the raven haired girl, who I assumed was Six woke up. She looked around and then her eyes locked with mine.

"John…" She said and cupped my face with her hand. Then she leaned in as if she were about to kiss me. I pushed her away and asked "What are you doing?" Six stared at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well I was going to kiss you." She said. As if that wasn't obvious.

"Why? I don't even know you. I have never seen you before a few minutes ago." I said. Six rolled her eyes.

"John stop it. You've never had much of a sense of humor, but this isn't funny." She said.

"I don't know you. Who are you?" I asked her. She shot a look at Sam.

"Six, this is real. He has no idea who you are. I think all of his memories of you have either been wiped or melted away. He's still in love with Sarah." Sam said. A look of pain crossed Six's face.

"No, he has to remember." She said, her voice singing with desperation.

"He doesn't. Not one thing." Sarah said.

"Sam, stop the car." Six said.

"What? Are you insane?" Sam asked.

"STOP THE CAR!" Six yelled and Sam slammed the brakes down. Six opened the door and ran outside. Then she disappeared into thin air.

"Good job buddy!" Nine sarcastically exclaimed.

"I don't know what I did wrong." I said.

"We'll explain it to you later. Right now we need to find Six." Same said and pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone climbed out and we started combing through the country side looking for and invisible girl.

**A/N: Six just can't catch a break can she? I hope you liked it. I will update more often now that I have a proper laptop. Once again I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. I hope you can forgive me. And please review and read my other stories if you haven't read them already. I just put up a new one this month. ~Despedida~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Six**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or alien races in this story **but it would be so cool if I did**. They belong to Pittacus Lore or James Frey and Jobie Hughes) **

I ran through the country side, invisible, with a big hole in my chest. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and shredded into a million pieces and then run over by a truck. It wasn't fair. For the first time in three years, since Katarina died, I was happy. Truly happy. And then not a minute later it was torn away from me. I cursed the Elders if Lorien or whoever decided my fate for being so cruel and unfair. John was still happy. He had no idea who I was and he remembered nothing about me. He had Sarah. And I knew that even though Sarah was okay with us dating she was still in love with him. And now that he was in love with her, again, they would probably get back together.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize where I was running until I ended up knee deep in water. I was in a river in a forest and I had no idea how I got there. I walked back onto the river bank and sat down.

As I sat down staring at the river my vision started to get blurry. I wiped a finger across my eye and it came away wet. I was crying. I hadn't cried since Katarina died. It was weird to think that one person could make me so vulnerable. Even when Bradley and I ended I didn't cry. It hurt a little, sure but I certainly never cried over him.

"SIX!" I heard Sam yell, his voice filled with worry. I looked over to where I heard his voice. I saw him, Nine, Sarah, and John all looking for me in a group. My eyes stayed fixed on John longer then they should have.

"SIX!" Sam yelled again. I knew I would have to go back sooner or later so I took a deep breath, wiped away my tears, and pushed away whatever sorrow I was feeling and slowly made my way over to them. I stood right in front of Sam but he didn't notice me._ Of course, I'm invisible _I thought to myself.

"I don't think she's here guys. Let's head back to the truck." Sam said dejectedly. He turned around and was facing me when I turned visible again. He screamed like a little girl and I started laughing really hard.

"Six…don't…do that…again." Sam said while catching his breath.

"But it's so fun." I said with a big smile on my face. Then I looks at John and Sarah. John's arm had snaked around Sarah's waist and Sarah was leaning on him. I felt my smile falter and I turned back to Sam.

"Let's go back. We need to head to Europe. I think there might be some Garde there." I said. Sam nodded and started heading back towards the truck. I fell in the back of the group keeping an eye out behind us. I saw John look at me and then whisper something to Sarah. She nodded and whispered something back to him. The John slowed down until he was standing next to me.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Talking to him was the last thing I wanted to do but I knew John and he wouldn't give up until he had told me whatever he had wanted to say.

"Okay." I said, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"I don't know who you are, how we met, why I'm important to you, or anything about you, but I know I hut you and I'm sorry. I really am." He said. I didn't want to hear anymore. I just wanted to run up to the front of the group and stand next to Sam. But John wasn't finished.

"I was hoping maybe we could start over. Be friends and see if that works out. Start over with a clean slate and forget whatever happened between us. Well, um, I already have forgotten everything that ever happened between us but could we still start over?" He asked. I looked at him. We had come to a complete stop. Everyone else was far ahead of us.

"I, I can't. I'm sorry but it's too painful." I said and started walking away from us. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Please?" he begged. I looked back at him. He looked so torn up about it even though he didn't remember me. He was still holding my hand and it was sending shivers up my spine. He seemed to notice as well and quickly dropped my hand. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and looked down at his feet.

"You really don't remember a thing?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Really. Not a thing." He said and then started to walk back towards the truck. I followed after and after a few minutes we saw Sam and the others.

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked.

"I left something back at the river and John helped me find it." I said.

"Okay well we should go to the airport. We need to go to Europe to…" Sam started.

"Try and find the Garde that Six thinks might be hidden there." John finished.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just remembered." He replied and hope filled up in my chest. Maybe he would get his memory back after all.

(Line Break)

We touched down in Spain, where there was a red dot pinpointing to the mountains, we tried to figure out a way to get there.

"The fastest way will take us a few hours but we will be more noticeable. We could take the longer route. But it would take a few weeks." Nine said.

"Take the shortest way. We don't know if the Garde will be in trouble or not. But I'm willing to take our chances." John said. It had been almost a day since he had remembered about our conversation in Cleveland. He hadn't remembered anything else so far but I wasn't about to give up hope.

"I have to agree with John." I said. "If the Garde is in trouble we need to get there as fast as we can."

"I agree with John as well." Sam said. Nine groaned.

"Sarah would have agreed with me." Nine said. Sarah had taken a flight back to Ohio after John convinced her,

"Not likely. She always agrees with me." John said.

"Well you put yourself on a high pedestal, don't you?" Nine asked.

"Everyone knows that I'm better that you." John said. This had become a habit in the long flight to Spain. John and Nine were always getting into verbal arguments about who was better.

"Stop, we need to find this Garde and fast. I have a feeling she is going to need our help soon." I said and they shut up immediately.

A few hours later we were in a small town hidden away in the mountains. The town was in an uproar and it wasn't hard to see why. A few miles away there were Mogs and Piken everywhere.

"Over there!" I yelled and all of us sprinted towards the Mogs. When we reached them there were four people on the lake shore. Three were standing and one was crumpled on the ground. I summoned a huge thunder storm and sent a whole lot of lightning at the Mogs. But I was worn out and I couldn't keep it up for too long. The thunder storm slowly dissipated and I hunched over. I felt a pair of hands pull me up. I looked up and saw John.

"You need to rest. I'll take care of the Mogs." He said and the sprinted towards the Mogs. I wanted to yell at him to come back but then two giant bolts of lightning shot out of his hand, incinerating most of the Mogs. I sat there in awe wondering when he developed his new Legacy. Within minutes all of the Mogs and Piken were dead or fleeing. I rushed over to the people on the lake shore.

"Are you all right?" I asked them.

"Yes. Who are you? My name is Marina but I'm Number Seven." The oldest girl asked.

"I'm Six." I said.

"That is Clayton and Ella. She is Number Ten." Marina said pointing to each of them in turn. I felt my jaw fall open. The Clayton explained how Ella was on a second ship and the said he knew where all of our Chimæras were. Then John and Nine came down along with Sam.

"Six we need to go. Eight is in India. I'm pretty sure the Mogs know where he is. He is literally a god on Earth for the people in India." John said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He's all over the international news." John replied. That wasn't good.

"Okay. Let's go. Nine come on! We are going to India!" I yelled.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I should have the next chapter up soon. I need you help though. I need ideas on how John will get his memory back. I do have one or two already but I was hoping that I could have some more. I would really appreciate it. And don't worry Six will get her happy ending. ~Despedida~**


	8. Quitting

**I'm sorry, I know you guys were expecting another chapter. But I came to tell you that I am no longer continuing any of my stories. I am going to be, in a way quitting this site. I have begun writing my stories and posting them on Wattpad. So this is the end I guess. I'll leave my stories up. ~Despedida.**


End file.
